spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-06-30
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Diana Trask, Denise Scott, Tommy Dean, Barbara Morrison, Guests: Diana Trask, Denise Scott, Tommy Dean, Barbara Morrison Official description Episode Twenty three (30/06/2010) For our Americana Special, guests this week are jazz and blues legend Barbara Morrison, American comedian Tommy Dean, Country Soul singer Diana Trask, and stand up comedian Denise Scott. There is also a special performance by the Dixieland jazz band, Dave Hetherington's Jazzbos. Myf's Team Barbara Morrison, has blazed a trail as a Jazz and blues legend in her own right across the continental United States, Western Europe the Far East and "Down Under, ' wowing audiences with her band. Barbara has performed with a virtual "who's who" of the Jazz and the Blues worlds. That list includes legends like; Dizzy Gillespie, Ray Charles, James Moody, Ron Carter, Etta James, Esther Phillips, David T. Walker, Jimmy Smith, Johnny Otis, Dr. John, Kenny Burrell, Terence Blanchard, Joe Sample, Cedar Walton, Nancy Wilson, Mel Torme, Joe Williams, Tony Bennett, and Keb' Mo. Ms. Morrison also guest stars with the 'Count Basie Orchestra', the 'Clayton-Hamilton Orchestra' and 'Doc Severinsen's Big Band'. Barbara Morrison has been featured on over 20 recordings and has dazzled fans of all genres from traditional Jazz and Blues to Gospel and Pop. Having lived in Oz for 16 years, Tommy Dean may be American but he gets us Aussies. He has a unique edge to his stand-up that has him winning fans anywhere and everywhere. A regular headline act in comedy venues around Australia, Tommy has performed in many of the leading comedy clubs around the world. He has also appeared on 'Sunrise', 'The Glasshouse', 'O'Loughlin', 'Backberner', 'The Fat', 'Good News Week', 'Thank God it's Friday', 'Recovery', 'The Today Show' and 'Take No Prisoners Amnesty International Comedy Festival ' for Foxtel. Alan's Team Diana Trask known as Miss Country Soul, has been a huge name both in Australian music and overseas in the 1960s and 70s. Diana has toured the world and performed with stars such as Frank Sinatra, Jack Benny, Sammy Davis Jnr. Jerry Lewis, Glen Campbell , Roy Clark and George Burns. In 1972, Diana started a string of major hits with songs like 'We've Got To Work It Out Between Us"', 'It Meant Nothing To Me' , and 4 straight Top 20 hits in 1973 with 'Say When' , 'It's A Man's World (When You Have A Man Like Mine)' , 'When I Get My Hands On You' (1974), and 'Lean It All On Me'(1974), which would became her biggest hit. Diana continued releasing albums and singles until late 1977. In 1985 Diana was invited to sing at the Australian Rules Football Grand Final in Melbourne and then again in 1996 for the 100 years of Australian Football celebrations. Diana's recordings are still being released in Australia and overseas. Denise Scott once again braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes